


Don’t Eat the Brownies.

by Akartajay



Category: Free!, Free! Dive to the Future - Fandom
Genre: 420, Asakisu, Brownies, College, Crack-ish, Don’t hate me for this, Drugs, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, Frottage, I even put a Disclaimer, M/M, Marijuana, Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto & Tokyo, They get baked, They get kinda horny when they’re high., Weed, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi?, just everything dry, makoharu - Freeform, poor asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akartajay/pseuds/Akartajay
Summary: “College is a time to try new things and expand your horizons.” This saying can either create a good agenda, or a bad one, depending on how you interpret the saying. Haru, Makoto, Asahi, and Kisumi will unintentionally try something new...what will they say? What will they do? What will they see? How will they act? Read and find out...! :0





	Don’t Eat the Brownies.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you are sensitive toward the topic of drugs being portrayed in a comical and humorous light (specifically, Marijuana) then don’t read ig? This is based on what I’ve been told by people who’ve done this drug; I have not. I’m not against it either; you do you boo~. Anyway, read with a humorous, crack-expecting mindset...and review!

‘Twas a chilly Friday night. Akane, Asahi’s big sister, was wiping down dishes and coffee pots, making sure they were spotless before she closed up shop. However, right when she finally stacked the very last cup, she looked up and frowned; 3 guests still had coffee and tea, and it was 5 minutes past closing time. 

“Uhhhgg! Guys, I’m exhausted! I gotta get home, I’ve got a kid to watch for peat’s sake,” she said to the lingering guests.

They all looked over at the clean and neatly stacked dishes, then down at their, still half full, cups. “Oh! We’re sorry! We lost track of the time,” Makoto said with an apologetic smile.

Asahi looked down at his phone. “Yikes..it’s already 7:07?!”

“Yes! You guys are gonna have to chug your drinks and leave as soon as possible,” said Akane, with her quite scary, mother-like tone.

“Geez Akane! You don’t gotta kick us out! Calm down, we’re drinking as fast as we can!” Asahi proceeded to take a *sightly* longer sip of his coffee. 

“Pfft! For college students, you guys sure do drink slowly. When I was your age, I was able to chug an entire bottle of-“ Akane stopped herself from saying something she might regret; she was a mother now, after all. “I mean...you get the picture.”

Asahi frowned. “Heyyy I can drink fast too! Just the other day, I chugged a whole carton of-“

“Milk, Asahi?” Makoto questioned with an amused smile.

“CHOCOLATE milk!”

“Small or big carton?” Haru questioned with an unimpressed tone.

“I-...hmph!” Asahi growled as Akane and Makoto laughed. 

“I can’t even with you!” Akane said, cheeks reddened with laughter. “You’re in college and you think I’m talking about milk? Well, I guess I should be thankful; when I was in college, me and my friends were a bit...wreckless, to say the least.”

Makoto sat his cup down on the table after taking another sip. “Yeah, well..I think it would be best if we all stayed focused on school and what not. Don’t you think?”

Haru nodded and Akane hummed in agreement. 

“You’re absolutely right, Makoto. I’m glad my brother has you guys to watch over him. Goodness knows here he’d be if he got in with the wrong crowd,” said Akane.

A few moments later, the door chimed. “Heyyy everyone!”

Akane was visibly annoyed. “Kisumi!! It’s past 7:00!”

“Oh? And..?”

“My shop closes at 7:00. It’s 7:15!”

“Aww really? But I brought something for the guys. I haven’t seen them all week since I’ve been so busy with my clubs and such,” Kisumi said with an apologetic smile. 

“Pfft! You and your stupid clubs! You need to hang out with your friends more often!” Asahi said, banging his fist in the table. 

“Aww, you missed me that much Asahi?” Kisumi gave him a teasing smile. 

“Why you little-!” Asahi stood up and pulled Kisumi in a chokehold for the 50th time this month. 

“Asahiii! You don’t need to do this every time you see him!” Makoto said, trying to be the mediator, as per usual. 

As Kisumi struggled to break free, he spoke. “I know, I know! I’ve been busy with clubs and extracurriculars lately, but I’ve got something from one of my clubs, something that you’ll really like!”

Asahi stopped strangling Kisumi immediately. He squinted his eyes in suspicion. “Whatcha got?”

Kisumi reached into his bag and pulled out a small container. “I brought brownies! My club members said they’d taste delicious with coffee too, so I brought them here...but since it’s time to close up, I guess they’ll go to waste,” Kisumi said with a sad smile. 

Makoto perked up at the mention of brownies; he likes chocolate a lot. “Hm? I-I’d like to try some.”

“Noo!!! I love brownies! Sis, can’t you let us stay and try them?”

“No guys. I’ve gotta get home.”

Kisumi turned to Akane with a pleading smile. “Aww c’mon. You can have some too, if you want.” 

“Uhh, no thanks, Kisumi-kun,” Akane said as she began to gather her things. 

“Wait sis! What if we lock up for you? I’ve done it before!”

“Asahi. You forgot to lock the front door. You literally had one job and you couldn’t even do that..”

Everyone looked at Asahi with a ‘wtf’ face. 

“...I forgot! It was an honest mistake!”

“Asahi,” Haru said. “It’s in the name; LOCK up.”

“Aargh!! I get it I messed up! But I won’t do it again!!”

“You even left the keys on the counter...and the open sign was on all night,” Akane said with an unimpressed face. 

Everyone looked at Asahi with a mixture of amazement and negative judgement in their eyes. Asahi blushed and sunk down into his chair. “At least I washed the dishes...”

“Akane-San," Kisumi said. “You can trust us; Makoto, Haru, and I can close up shop.”

Makoto nodded in agreement. “We will even clean our dishes and place them on the counter for you. Besides...I have a lot of my drink leftover...”

Akane looked at the 4 of them, contemplating about what she should do. Should she trust them? They were a responsible group of young men...and her brother. With a 3:1 ratio of responsible and irresponsible young men, she felt comfortable with the idea. She smiled at the group gently as she acquiesced. “Okay.”

——————————

“Are you sure you don’t want one?” Kisumi called to Akane as she packed up her things.

“Nah, but thanks! Dinner is probably ready at home already.” She ran over to the door, mentally checking and double-checking everything before she left the shop in the hands of a bunch of college boys. 

“Okay guys, I’m off! I left the keys on the counter and I turned off the open sign. Make sure you don’t let anyone else in..oh! And when you wash the dishes, make sure the water is warm and-“

“Geez! Calm down sis, you worry too much! The shop will be fine.” Asahi pointed his thumb at himself, a slightly smug look on his face, “your shop’s in good hands.”

“...Haru, Makoto, Kisumi...please take care of my shop.” 

Asahi looked at his sister in disbelief. The rest nodded. 

“Okay, bye guys!” They all waved at her as she left the store. 

“Can you guys believe that she can’t trust her own brother??” Asahi said as he crossed his arms.

“Yes,” said Haru. 

“Aww c’mon Haru!” Asahi pouted.

“Asahi~, shut up! We’re about to eat.”

“You can’t say my name like that then tell me to shut up,” Asahi said, punching Kisumi in the shoulder. 

Makoto giggled to himself and Haru rolled his eyes, sipping his tea. “Are we gonna eat or what? I wanna get home and take a bath.”

Kisumi giggled. “Typical Haru~, okay. Here,” Kisumi opened the container. The strong smell of rich chocolate hit the air. 

“Hmmm...It smells so good!” Makoto inhaled the sweet, rich smell of the brownies, the smell of the cocoa going straight to his tastebuds, watering his mouth, and his appetite. 

Haru hunched over them and inhaled them. He frowned in confusion. “They smell...different.”

“Oh?” Makoto sniffed them again. “Yeah...now that you mention it, they do have a weird after-smell to them..”

Asahi cringed. “After-smell?”

“Well..I don’t know how to describe it! It’s just...weird.”

“Really?” Kisumi sniffed the container. “Hm...I guess you’re right. One of my club members made it...they did say that there was a ‘special’ ingredient in it..”

Haru squinted. “A ‘special’ ingredient?”

Kisumi smiled warmly again, resting his head in his folded hands. “Mmh! Everyone else in the club says their still delicious though. I’m willing to give them a try. How about you, Asahi?”

“Heck yea! I’m not about to pass up free sweets!” He grabbed a handful of them and shoved them in his mouth. “Mmm! Hyu ghys shouh dig in!”

Everyone stared at Asahi as he scarfed down the brownies like a messy child. Kisumi smiled brightly and grabbed one. “Well, Asahi seems to like them. I’ll try one too!” 

Makoto also acquiesced, taking a brownie for himself. “I guess I’ll have one too..they might taste so delicious that we’ll have to find out what this ‘special’ ingredient really is, haha! Right, Haru?”

“Are you saying that my brownies aren’t good enough?”

“Huh? No! No Haru, yours are delicious! They’re m-my favorite!” Makoto took a large bite of the brownie. “See!? And I still think yours are waaaay better, Haru!”

Haru’s frightening stare became a gentle chuckle and Makoto laughed nervously. Haru grabbed a brownie. “I’ll be the judge of that, Makoto.”

They all sat there eating; Asahi scarfed down the brownies, Makoto and Kisumi ate them normally, and Haru seemed to be analyzing the taste, trying to figure out what the ‘special’ ingredient was. “Hmm...what is it..?”

Makoto jerked his head up at Haru. “Huh?”

“Is it...mint?” Haru grabbed another brownie and took a bite. “No..Is it...Oregano?”

Asahi laughed hysterically for a few seconds. “Haha!...oregano...”

Makoto jerked his head again, struggling to stop it in Asahi’s direction. “What..?”

“Oregano...it’s a funny word..”

Kisumi squinted, making a small pout. “Wha?....ohhh yea it’s like..no..Oregon...no...hahaha!”

“Shuut up guys...I think it’s...fuck, what is it? Parsnip?” 

“Who caresss, Haru? These are gooood!” Asahi said before unintentionally slamming his arms on the table, leaning on Kisumi with a smile. “H-hey! Kisssumi! Didn’t you say these were good with c..coffffee?”

Kisumi sat in his chair, facing the ceiling, a calm smile on his face. “Yessss~...”

“Then I’m gonna drink some,” Asahi reached for his cup, missing the handle 3 times before finally grabbing it, giggling the whole time. He brought it up to his mouth and pushed it into his face, causing the cup to hit his nose. He tilted his head back, confused as to why he couldn’t find the cup near his mouth. He opened his mouth and tilted the cup, allowing the coffee to splash all over his face and roll down his his nose, chin, and neck. 

“Asahi!?” Makoto and Kisumi yelled in union. Haru just stared at him with a ‘wtf’ face. 

Asahi was quiet for a few seconds, head still tilted, dripping in coffee. Then, he began to giggle. That giggle then turned into a chuckle, then a laugh, and soon a thunderous roar of laughter. 

Kisumi became the first participant in this infectious laughter. Next was Makoto, laughing along with the pink haired boy and the red head, dripping in coffee. Even Haru began to giggle, his laughter started slow and deep, soon, making its way to the intensity of laughter his friends were reaching. 

They all continued to laugh louder, seeming to have a contest as to who can laugh the loudest, until suddenly Asahi stoped, a look of horror on his face. He ran his hand along his dripping face and looked down at it. He began to panic. “OH NO! Ohnononono!!”

Kisumi instantly stopped laughing. “What’s wrong?!”

“I’m drowning...” Ashahi wiped some coffee off his face, “LOOK! I’M DROWNING!!” He stood up, ran over to the corner of the room, curled into a ball and began rocking back and forth, crying softly to himself.

“What’s him..wrong h- with him...?” Makoto said, still giggling.

Kisumi had an uncharacteristic look of horror on his face. Then suddenly, it turned into a perverse, and quite predatory, grin. “Hehe...Asahiii looks like a monkey...look at his cute little tail...he’s curled up in a ball too...I like balls...hahehe..”

“Huh..?” Makoto said, a look of massive confusion on his red face and in his reddened eyes. 

Kisumi got up, almost tripping on his chair leg, and galloped, yes, like a horse, over to Asahi, who was still rocking back and forth in the corner. He then proceed to poke Asahi on the head, Asahi screaming each time. “Ah..ah! AH! It’s a starfi- puffer fis- a- uh, SPIKY FISH!!”

“Nooooo~ I’m not a fishie, Asahiii, you silly monkey~!”

 

Meanwhile, Haru is faced down on the table, still giggling a bit. “I want Mackerel..”

“Haruuuuuu-Chan...you like mackerel more than mee!” Makoto pouted. 

“Don’t be jealous...OH! GET IT!”

Makoto straightend up, startled by Haru’s yelling. “WHaa..WHAT!?”

Haru got up and looked into space seeming to focus on something in front of him. He then began to hit Makoto’s shoulder with urgency. “OH! Look! Do you see it? Get it! Get the mackerel!”

Makoto squinted. “Wh-where? I don’t see anythi- OI!,” Makoto stood up quickly, “I SEE IT!” He bagan to paw at the air in front of him, letting himself chase the mackerel swimming away from him. He fell on the table, flailing his legs and arms, swimming towards the Mackerel, finally grabbing it. “I GOT IT, HARU!”

“Yaaay~” Haru said, blushing ten times more than usual, giving Makoto the best pair of bedroom eyes he’s ever seen. His eyes appeared to be even bluer than usual. Makoto had to resist the urge to dive right into Haru, falling on the floor, and flailing his arms on the collapsed chair, attempting to actually swim INTO Haru.

Suddenly, Makoto felt the need to become a romantic. He held his hand up to his ear and said to Haru, “Do you smell that? Iiiiit’s the color b-bluue...it smells l-like,” Makoto’s face turned into one of immense thought and confusion for about 10 seconds until he finally said, “...blue..”

Haru gasped. He looked like a love-struck schoolgirl. “And you..you’re s-smell like..greeen~.” Haru’s hand caressed Makoto’s face lovingly as he ran his hand through Makoto’s hair, smelling it while batting his eyes affectionately. “Green...”

Makoto smiled, feeling so very happy as he watched Haru, who’s eyes are literally glowing, ruffle his hair and caress his face lovingly, giggling when he giggled and smiling extra wide. Part of him wished that this would happen all the time—it’s kinda nice having his best friend be so affectionate towards him. 

However, suddenly Makoto’s smile began to fade. A look of horror spread across his face. “Oh no...”  
Makoto was about to cry.

Haru began to rub his back affectionately. “What’s matterin- bothe-wrong, Makooo?”

“You...you..” Makoto shut his eyes, tears welling up in the crevices. “You...YOU KILLED HER!!”

Haru gasped and covered his mouth in exaggerated shock. 

“You killed chappy...CHAPPY..THE MACKEREL!”

Haru was utterly perplexed; chappy was a camel...not a mackerel. Suddenly, somehow, Haru understood why Makoto was so sad. “Ohhhhhh! Nooo nononomono, Makoooooo!”

“I-I c-caught her m-myself! And you...you just cooked her!”

“Nooooo! Look,” Haru clasped his hands together, brought them up to Makoto’s face, then opened them gently. “Look at her go...be free..chappy...”

Makoto watched chappy the mackerel swim away, through the ceiling of the coffee shop. Suddenly, he felt happy once again. He sniffled, “thank you soooo much, Haru-Chan..” and went in for a long deep hug. 

 

Meanwhile, Asahi was still in the corner crying to himself about the plethora of sea creatures coming at him from all angles, threatening to attack him. He’d occasionally smack and kick them away. 

Kisumi was pressed, face first, against the wall, giggling to himself, saying, “where’s Asahiii~?” over and over. Kisumi began to step, side to side, moving along the wall apparently looking for Asahi, who was only a few feet away from him. Finally, his leg bumped into Asahi, who then screamed bloody murder. “AHH! A-ARCHERFISH OF NARUTOO!” 

Kisumi giggled, somehow even more cheerful and flirtatious than usual. “Nooooo Asahi..it’s just mee...Kisumi...”

“K-ki-k-kk-kiss—me?” Asahi stammered as he looked up out of his fetal position for the first time in about 10-15 minutes. His eyes were extremely red, from the tears (and something else). 

Kisumi giggled. “I’d love to~!” And he did. He leaned in toward Asahi and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. It was short, sweet, tender, and over all, pleasant. 

However, poor Asahi still seems to be drowning in an ocean of sea predators. “AHHH! IT’S TRYING TO EAT ME!!” Asahi said as he burried his face in his hands again. 

Kisumi, seemingly un phased by all of this, just continued to kiss Asahi’s cheek, patting him on the back and hugging him tight. Asahi cried into his arms.

“Shhhhh...what’s the matter Asahi?”

“T-the f-ish are...they’re trying to get me..!”

“Shhhh, babe, I’ll protect you from the fish...”

“AH! ARCHERFISH!”

“Shhhh...you wouldn’t be so scared if you,” Kisumi giggled, “joined the basketball team in middle school! There weren’t any fishies out there on the court..”

Asahi looked up at Kisumi with wide, helpless eyes. “B-ba-sketball?” 

Kisumi giggled even more as he whispered into Asahi’s ear, “yesss...basketball.. mmmm..”

“Hehe..y-yea...there aren’t any fish in basketball...just...balls...big...bouncy b-balls...”

Kisumi flicked his tongue at the top of Asahi’s ear, “Mmmmmhh~ just balls...”

Asahi seemed to finally be calm. “Y-yes...just bal-AHHHH!!”

Kisumi wasn’t talking by now as much as he was moaning. “What’s wrong~??”

“The basketballs...THEY’RE FLYING AT ME!”

“What’s that? The balls are flying at you? Ooooh~~” Asahi and Kisumi seem to be talking about two different things..

One ball came particularly close to Asahi’s face, causing him to whimper even louder and grip onto Kisumi, who was now completely licking Asahi’s ear. “Ahhh! KISUMI!!”

Kisumi turned Asahi’s head towards his, “don’t mind if I do..” He kissed Asahi, who’s still seeing basketballs flying everywhere, on his gaping lips, each ball causing him to clench onto Kisumi even tighter. 

“Shhhh....I’ll protect you from the balls...the balls won’t hurt you at all...hehehe,” Kisumi said as he petted Asahi on the head lovingly. “Your fur is so soft...you’re a cute little monkey~...”

 

Meanwhile, Haru and Makoto aren’t hugging anymore as much as they are making out with each other, quite sloppily too. They rammed their tongues into each other’s mouths as they rolled around on the dirty coffee shop floor, barely stopping for air. Neither Haru or Makoto could explain it; they just looked downright delicious to each other right now! They continued to force their tongues down each other’s throats, both of them growing harder by the second. 

Suddenly Haru stopped and stood up, as he was currently on top of Makoto. “M-mmmakoootoo~! You’re so fucking sexy right now..I..I want them, “Haru pulled at Makoto’s jeans, “o-offff!”

Makoto panted and nodded, still giggling after about 20 minutes. “Hehe..smam-same here, Haru-Chaaaan..!” Makoto began to pull at Haru’s collar, failing to realize that it was underneath his sweater. 

Haru began to messily fumble with the button and zipper on Makoto’s jeans, failing to even get a firm grip on either of the items. “H-how!? How do they w-work!?” Haru motioned toward Makoto’s bulging crotch, “I WANT IT NOW BUT YOUR PANTS AREN’T WORKING!” 

Makoto was having similar problems, as he still couldn’t seem to figure out how to get Haru’s sweater off. “I can’t g-et it ooooff- wait!,” Makoto finally managed to slip Haru’s sweater off and over his head, “I DID IT!”

“Yaaay~!” Haru clapped and hugged Makoto. At this point, they both seemed to forget about their buttons and zippers. They became a tangled mess, grinding against each other, moaning out each other’s names in breathy gasps. Their frottage lasted for about 10 minutes until they came in their pants, yelling each other’s names wantonly as they climaxed. Then, after that freak-show, they finally passed the fuck out, Haru still straddling Makoto’s hips as he laid his head on his chest.

 

“Mmm..Asahi..you really are an animal, with the way you’re rubbing up against me~,” Kisumi said as he felt Asahi’s knee unintentionally rub up against his crotch. Meanwhile, Asahi is still screaming; he still sees basketballs flying toward him and as a result, he continued to clench onto Kisumi even tighter, unintentionally rubbing his knee against Kisumi even harder. 

“Ah!! AH!! TOo mAnY BaLLs!!” Asahi yelled as he grounded his knee against Kisumi’s, now hardening, member. 

Kisumi giggled, now even more flirtatious and horny than ever. “Shhh...don’t fret my little monkey..there are only two of them, Hehe...” Kisumi began to whisper in his ear again, “you have two of them too...” 

“What? WHAT!? I h-haveee..B-ba- BALLS TOO!?” Asahi’s face was stricken with absolute horror. 

Kisumi, still whispering in Asahi’s ear, began to move his hand down from his shoulder, along his chest and torso, all the way down to his mid-section. “Riiiiight here~”

Asahi looked down at his crotch with wide eyes. “AaaAHHHHHHH!! Get them off! GET THEM OFFFFF!”

“Hmmm....” Kisumi let out a rather sinister giggle, “I can try~” 

“Please t-take them off-OHH~” Asahi was caught off guard by Kisumi’s hand, skillfully caressing his junk through his sweatpants.

“Mmmmhh! Look at you, Asahi..My little monkey is getting hard from me playing with his balls~” Kisumi dug his hand into the waistand of Asahi’s pants, “And you wore such easy-access pants for me~”

Asahi seemed to forget about the basketballs that we’re chasing him. He was waaay too distracted by Kisumi’s skillful hand, rubbing along his length through his boxers. He moaned out as he sloppily rutted against Kisumi’s hand, hips thrusting into the air slightly as he repeated Kisumi’s name like a mantra. 

Kisumi suddenly stopped rubbing Asahi, who whined out, “Kisssumiiiii!?”

Kisumi giggled. “I want to see how it feels to,” Kisumi got on top of Asahi, their crotches separated only by, now damp, clothing, “have our parts pressing together like this~” Kisumi lowered himself onto Asahi’s tented pants, rutting his own twitching arousal against his, moaning out flirtatious iterations of Asahi’s name. 

Soon, Asahi climaxed and Kisumi followed shortly after, falling atop each other in a similar position to Haru and Makoto, who were laying just about 7 feet away from them. They too passed out, completely spent for the night, keys still sitting on the counter, dirty dishes still sitting on the table, and the container of...brownies, still open on the very same table. 

——————————

‘Twas a beautiful Saturday morning. Akane was walking to her coffee shop, spare keys in hand since her brother didn’t drop off the keys to her the night before—she didn’t really expect him to anyway. She hoped that he’d just drop them off some time today. 

As she approached her shop, something caught her attention really quick. Through the window, she could see the kitchen counter, as well as the keys that still sat atop it. She was definitely angry. She marched toward her shop and pushed the door open —of course it’s not locked. Her blood was boiling now. 

She walked in and saw the table, still harboring dirty dishes and an open container of brownies. However, before she could curse their names and plan out a lecture for them the next time she saw them, she looked down. 

There sat two boys, Haru and Makoto, passed out atop each other in a...suggestive position, just about 5 feet away from her. 

Akane was shook, mouth agape in shock as she turned around and saw something even more insane: her own little brother, also passed out up against the wall, hips being straddled by Asahi, who was till leaning on his chest with his arms, wrapped around his neck. 

“Oh my gosh..” Akane said, absolutely puzzled by the situation at hand. “What the hell happened?” She thought to herself, trying to figure out what the fuck was going on. Did they just decide to become intimate with one another? No...that can’t be it, they would have had the common sense to at least lock the door...or, better yet, leave the shop!

She began to even wonder if they were even intentionally intimate—she doesn’t know much about Haru and Makoto’s relationship, but she surely didn’t think Asahi would swing that way. She began to question herself; does she even know her own brother? 

However, before things became too philosophical, she suddenly had an epiphany; she looked at the pile of unfinished brownies on the table and remembered her college days...then it clicked. 

She walked over to the brownies, picked one up and gave it a sniff. “Uh huh, just as I suspected: weed.”  
She smirked to herself and looked at the boys passed out on the floor. They appeared to have eaten a lot of them, judging by the fact that they, not only almost finished the container, but were passed out for hours afterward; they probably wouldn’t wake up till the afternoon. 

Akane proceeded to pick up the dirty dishes...but not before taking pictures of the boys just in case she’d need them for...something...(totallynotblackmail). Akane sighed and shook her head with a gentle smile on her face. “That’s the last time I leave my shop in the hands of a bunch of crazy college boys.”


End file.
